


Found Out

by b0o



Series: Scar Stained Sunflowers [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hide, slight sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Kaneki knows that something has been wrong with Hide for a while now and when Hide gets a cold he gets some slightly rude advice and finally learns what Hide has been hiding from him.





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my currently longest work and it's only long because I was to lazy to cut it in half. Please enjoy.

Kaneki hated it when Hide got sick, something that luckily rarely happened, becuase it always made him feel useless as the other was in obvious discomfort. “Did you take some medicine yet?” Kaneki also hated how Hide seemed to avoid all medicine as if it were the plague and sighed when the other tried to play it off.

 _It’s just a little head cold. It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow._ His assurance was ruined by a sniffle but Kaneki relented, it wasn’t serious just some sniffling and occasional coughing. Nothing that some extra vitamins couldn’t fix, and it was cold season after so this was to be expected.

However, it was clear the next day that this was a little more serious than Hide had made it out to be. Kaneki had been making soup to bring to his mate when the omega shuffled in, eyes glazed slightly with a runny nose and cough that didn’t sound pleasant.

Immediately Kaneki turned off the stove to tend to the man and when he checked his forehead he frowned, “why don’t you go sit down. I’ll bring you something in a minute.” It took a second for Hide to understand the words spoken to him but he nodded and shuffled into the living room with a cough.

As soon as the soup was done Kaneki brought it over and watched to make sure the other was still able to feed himself easily, satisfied he went in search of the thermometer. He grabbed some medicine as well, Hide might hate it but it was better than it getting worse.

Rejoining the blond, he frowned at how much soup was left. “Did you not like it?” Hide blinked in clear surprise at how quickly the other came back but shook his head and after a few moments wrote down his thoughts.

 _It was good, just feel sick to my stomach._ Some voice deep inside of Kaneki said that Hide had been feeling sick to his stomach a lot lately but he forced himself not to look deeper into it, he respected Hide’s privacy and wouldn’t back him into a corner.

Instead he nodded and sat down, holding out the thermometer. Hide obediently took the stick and placed it under his tongue, wasting no time in removing it when the object beeped. Kaneki took the object and his frowned deepened, “you definitely have a fever. Luckily it doesn’t seem to high but we should defi-“

He was cut off by a hand reached out to him, and after a moment of confusion Hide pointed at the medicine with a sniffle. This set off a red flag in Kaneki’s mind and as he handed him the medicine he couldn't help but ask, “Hide, have you been feeling alright?”

Hide looked at him with open confusion and took a pointed swig of the medicine before cringing and coughing at the taste. Kaneki sat with him and rubbed his back, after the coughing subsided Hide put the syrup down and glared it.

When he didn’t face him again Kaneki knew that he was avoiding the question, which only sent a chill down his spine. It had been years since Hide had last kept a serious secret from him and it starting to worry Kaneki.

“Hide I know that you’ve been feeling off for a while; you barely eat, you’ve become pale and I can see the bags under your eyes.” Kaneki wanted desperately for the omega to tell him what he was so worried about, if stress was indeed causing it.

Instead Hide watched the floor for a few moments before grabbing his notebook, _I’ll explain later, I promise. Right now, I feel a nap calling_. It hurt to watch as Hide withdrew from him but Kaneki had no idea how to coax the truth out of him without pressuring the other so, instead the alpha nodded.

“Yeah, sleep will help out a lot.” Hesitating for a moment Hide grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, when the ghoul looked at him he gave a small smile before standing up. He only made it a few steps before a strong coughing fit consumed him and after a moment Kaneki was by his side with a supporting hand on his back.

Kaneki frowned when the coughing continued and it was clear the other was having a hard time catching his breath, finally the coughing stopped but Kaneki felt himself tense at the scent of blood. Sure enough there were droplets of blood on Hide’s hand and Kaneki felt his body go onto autopilot as he scooped up the other and deposited him into the bed.

He hadn’t even noticed he had called Kimi until he heard her voice calling out to him, he forced himself to breath and looked at Hide who was desperately pointing to his most recent note. He read it and bit his lip before he started talking, “Kimi, it’s Kaneki. I-um, Hide got sick and he started coughing and there was blood.” He watched as Hide sagged in defeat but refused to feel guilty over calling the only doctor he trusted.

“Alright, we’re on our way. Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing. Is he alright now?”

“Yeah.”

He heard movement on the other side of the phone and hushed voices, “ok, we’re leaving now. We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Kaneki hung up and was now left facing a clearly annoyed Hide, _I told you I was fine!_

Kaneki shook his head, “you coughed up blood, Hide. We agreed that she gets called when there’s blood involved.” Hide wrote something quickly with a frown, but after reading it flipped to a new page to start anew.

 _I accept my fate but I’m throwing you under the bus when Senpai complains though_. Kaneki smiled despite his nerves at the comment and nodded before noticing the other had no water.

“I’ll go get you some water and put on some tea.” Hide wrote him a quick thanks and as the other walked away he fell back into the pillows with a hand on his stomach and a small cough. He removed his hand when he heard footsteps coming back, after Kaneki handed him the glass and sat with him for a moment heard someone knocking on the door.

Opening it he found Kimi with a scowling Nishio, “thank you for coming so quickly.” Kimi smiled, “not a problem. So, I brought some tea that is really good for sore throats and trust me, it works wonders.”

She handed him the box and waved away his thanks, after taking off her shoes she pointed in what she knew to be the direction of the room. “Is it alright if I go ahead and checked up on him.”

Kaneki nodded quickly, “yes and thank you.” He noted how quickly she seemed to want to see her patient and felt dread bubble up within him, she knew something that he didn’t. The shrill scream of the kettle drew him out of his thoughts and he immediately made a cup of tea, taking care to put in plenty of honey.

Now all was left was to wait, “Nishio, do you know what’s wrong with him?” Nishio knew the moment Kimi left the room that he would be questioned, “yeah, Kimi told me.” Kaneki gripped the edge of the counter at the answer and tried to breathe, if it was serious enough that Kimi broke confidentiality then-.

“How bad is it?” Kaneki’s voice was strained even to his own ears and Nishio leaned against the counter. “It’s the kind of thing that gets worse before it gets better and lasts a lifetime.” Kaneki’s mind went to every chronic illness he could think of and none of them had happy endings, “why won’t he-“

“Tell you about it? If I had to guess it probably has to do with how your reacting right now. You don’t even know what’s wrong and you’re already freaking out, he obviously doesn’t want you worrying so is now carrying that responsibility alone. Don’t give me that look this has nothing to do with trust, he’s freaking out about this whole thing worse than you are and needs some support.”

Kaneki nodded at the sharp words and took a breath, “you’re right. I don’t know what's wrong but I do know that Hide needs me right now and he needs me to be calm.” Kaneki released the counter and gave a small smile to his former senpai, “thank you.”

He received no answer and grabbed the tea before going to the room, as he came close to the door a clearly frustrated Kimi exited it. The moment she saw him her usual smile returned, “his throat was rubbed raw and bled a little, nothing that a little rest won’t fix.”

Kaneki nodded in thanks and took her place in the room, he faltered when he saw Hide lying on his side facing away from the door and cleared his throat. At seeing who it was Hide obviously brightened and Kaneki wondered what had happened before he entered, “I brought some tea.”

Hide smiled and held out his hands, making small grabbing motions, Kaneki obediently handed him the mug and sat down next to him. He tried to figure out the best way to say what he needed to but stopped before he over thinked it and looked straight into the others eyes.

“Hide, I just want you to know that I’m here for you, always. I know there are times when I become unreliable but I want to be someone you can depend on for everything, both big and small. I love you.” A flash of guilt went across Hide’s face and he broke eye contact, grabbing the notebook he stared at the blank page for a few seconds before finally writing down what was wrong.

_I’m pregnant._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or what you want to see.


End file.
